Shut Up and Dance
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Play off of the song by WALK THE MOON Emma and Regina celebrate their 1 year dating anniversary


**A/N: Based on the song Shut Up and Dance by WALK THE MOON. I do not own characters. One shot. Possibly longer but I have other stories I need to catch up on first.**

* * *

 ** _Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said 'You're holding back,'  
She said 'Shut up and dance with me!'  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, 'Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me.'_**

Emma and Regina were having a date night in for their one-year of dating anniversary. Henry was at his grandparents' and Emma and Regina had the house to themselves. They were cleaning up after watching a movie when Emma turned on the stereo to play some music. Regina was in the kitchen cleaning up the popcorn bowl and the wine glasses while Emma lingered in the living room.

Regina went to the kitchen doorway while drying her hands on the towel. Emma was humming along to song that was playing while she was looking through their stack of CDs to find the perfect one to play. Regina watched Emma pick up CD after CD, carefully making her decision. She finally chose a John Legend album. Regina went back into the kitchen to hang the towel back up.

Regina walked back into the living room. Emma was hiding behind the door and as soon as Regina walked in the grabbed her arm and pulled Regina into her arms. Regina let out a chuckle with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hello there, dear." Regina said through a smile.

"Are you enjoying you evening?" Emma asked as All of Me Began to play.

"Very much so, yes. But I have to finish cleaning up from the movie. I have to get the popcorn cleaned off the couch before it stains." Regina said.

"Don't worry about that right now. Tonight is our night. We can clean it up later its not like we don't have magic." Emma said with a small eye roll at the end.

"But..." Regina started before Emma cut her off.

"Just shut up and dance with me." Emma laughed as she took Regina's hands in her own.

 ** _We were victims of the night,  
_ _The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
_ _Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together._**

Regina laughed and allowed herself to get distracted and she laid her head on Emma's shoulder. Both women were smiling.

"Never would I have pictured my life like this before you came into my life." Regina said to Emma.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. Regina pulled her head off of Emma's shoulder. She looked the Saviour in her eyes.

"I mean, I never thought I'd get a happy ending. I never thought I would, or even could change and stop being the Evil Queen. You saved me, changed me, my dear." Regina said with tears brimming. She gently placed a kiss on Emma's lips.

"I was drawn to your darkness. I wasn't going to allow you to become a victim of the night alone, I wasn't going to let the darkness consume you." Emma said with her hands on Regina's waist.

"The darkness kept growing and the light in my life was fading until the day you came to town. I saw two paths and I chose dark but even through that decision I found the light with you." Regina said. "Maybe darkness and light were supposed to come together. Complete polar opposites in harmony, unity and peace."

"Like we were bound to be together from the start. They do say opposites attract." Emma said with a smirk.

 _ **She took my arm**_ ,  
 _ **I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,**_

Regina chuckled and grabbed Emma's arm and wrapped it around herself. She used her magic to turn their living room into a small dance floor.

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
**_ _ **Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."**_

Emma turned her head to look outside. It would be a nice night for a walk.

"Regina do you want to..." Emma started as Regina was shaking her head.

"It's your turn to shut up and dance with me." Regina said. "After this song I suppose we can however." Regina stated with a smile. Emma and Regina danced to the last little bit of You and I. When the song finished up Regina went over and shut the stereo off.

 ** _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discotheque, Juliet, teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together._**

"Can we go for a walk now?" Emma asked. "It's so nice out tonight and we hardly ever take walks anymore."

"If that is what you wish." Regina stated. "Don't you want to take your dress off first? We could change and then go. It might be a little more comfortable."

"I'm fine. I'll just throw on my Converse. I'm comfortable." Emma stated. Regina raised her eyes in question. "I promise you Regina that I am comfortable." Emma looked at Regina with her puppy dog eyes. Regina felt her love for Emma grow even more. When Emma looked at her like that, with love in her eyes, and a sort of pleading undertone, she felt more in love; it made her heart ache in love.

 _ **She took my arm,  
**_ _ **I don't know how it happened.  
**_ _ **We took the floor and she said,  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."**_

The ache Regina felt spreading throughout her body just made her that much more sure that she was destined to be with Emma. Emma came into her life for a reason. She really was the Saviour and she had most definitely filled her position as Saviour. Regina snapped out of her little daydream when Emma was calling her name.

"Regina? Regina?" Emma asked. She looked slightly concerned. She put her hand on Regina's arm. "Are you okay?" She asked as Regina was snapping out of it.

"Yes. I am fine dear." Regina smiled. "Just extremely happy." Regina and Emma held each other's gaze for a few moments.

 _ **Oh, come on girl!  
**_ ** _Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance. _**

"Okay, so I was going to wait for our walk to do this but it cannot wait. This just seems like the perfect moment." Emma started. Regina furrowed her brow, confused. Emma kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous white gold ring with a black diamond that had a heart shape in the middle of it. "Regina Mills, we have been together for a year now. It's not the longest but we have known each other for a lot longer. I knew the moment that I saw you for the first time that you were my future. So, for lack of any other words to describe how much I love you, will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?" Emma proposed. Tears were flowing from Regina's eyes and were on the verge of spilling out of Emma's.

"Emma... I...I..." Regina couldn't even manage to get any words out. She pulled Emma up and placed a rather forceful kiss upon her fiancee's lips. She was nodding the whole time.

"So that's a yes?" Emma asked with a light, nervous chuckle.

"Absolutely. Without a doubt." Regina stated. "Shall I become Mrs. Swan or shall you become Mrs. Mills, however?" Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 **A/N: This is my first story based on lyrics...so I apologize. Criticism about it is welcomed. Give me your two cents worth. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed it because I had a great time writing it. :)**


End file.
